A Healer's Soul
by Zalibeeth
Summary: What if the thing the made Leonard McCoy a healer was taken away? Would he ever be able to get it back?
1. Chapter 1

**A Healer's Soul**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: The Original Series; the honor of that is with Gene Roddenberry. **

* * *

Captain Kirk sat in the command chair on the bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise as it traveled at a steady warp four towards its destination. After signing a few crew reports and handing them back to Yeoman Rand, he swung his chair around to face his Vulcan Science Officer.

"Mister Spock, are the reports on Covillis II's culture accurate?"

Spock shifted to face the Captain, turning away from the science console he had been leaning over and straightening, hands moving to fold behind his back in the familiar stance.

"May I ask which report in particular you are inquiring about, Captain?"

"Oh you know the one, Spock. The one that states that the Covilli have chosen a way of life like that of Vulcan, if not stricter." Kirk smiled at the Vulcan, waiting for the response he knew was to come.

Spock lifted an eyebrow at the Captain's preference for discussion before dryly giving an answer in his monotone voice.

"According to Star Fleet's first contact observations, the Covillis II's culture is one centered around science and knowledge. Although not much is known about its history, it is said that in order to further their scientific advancements the Covilli removed all emotion from their being approximately one thousand twenty nine years ago, in order to support a more logic focused mind without the hindrance that emotions would bring to their daily life. As a result of this action, the Covilli's scientific achievements have grown 109.253% as of that point in their history, enabling them to gain the knowledge for warp capability roughly three hundred and forty five years ago. As of now, Covillis II is the leading world on scientific advancement in this sector upon its discovery by Federation ships two years ago. The diplomatic team the Enterprise is being sent to collect has been on the planet working to secure the Covilli membership into the Federation. If they succeed, the scientific and technological knowledge gained will be an immense asset to the furthering of current sciences in the Federation as a whole, including medicine and technology."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think there was awe and a little bit of excitement in your voice, Spock."

Kirk turned his head towards the turbo lift where Doctor Leonard McCoy was standing, wondering how long the man had been standing there before he'd spoken up.

"Indeed Doctor, I am most curious to learn more about the Covilli and what they can teach us."

"Well, based on what I've heard, I reckon these people are like you're long lost cousins, Spock. Let's just hope they're better behaved than those Romulan one's of yours."

McCoy walked closer to the science station as he spoke, coming to a stop between it and the captain's chair.

"The Covilli people have shown no penchant for violence, Doctor. As they have no emotions at all, I see no reason why they would act like the Romulans, since the emotional incentive is not present. Indeed, we can be grateful for the fact that without emotions there is no risk for them to act like humans either."

"Well now what's that suppose to mean, Spock? You and I both know that there's nothing wrong with human emotions. Heck, it's been proven on several occasions that that they're a good thing rather than bad. However that brings up another point I find silly."

"And what point would that be, Doctor?"

"This whole 'no emotion' thing. You cannot tell me that these beings don't have a single lick of emotion in their bodies. It's just not possible."

"I do not see why such a thing is impossible, Doctor. In many of the reports given by Star Fleet it has been said that the Covilli display no emotion or mood in any way or circumstance."

"Well now, Spock, if you do recall they said the same thing about Vulcans when humans first encountered your kind, but we all know now that that's complete hog-wash."

McCoy threw a small smirk towards Kirk, which he returned knowingly, before continuing.

"As for these Covillis II fellas, well, if they don't have any emotion what-so-ever, then how do you explain their need to learn new things? Isn't curiosity an emotion, Spock?"

"Actually, Doctor, curiosity is defined as a behavior, not an emotion. Therefore it is perfectly legitimate for beings that do not have or do not need emotion to still be curious enough to strive for further knowledge. As the most emotionally expressive being on this ship, I would have thought that you would know what is or is not classified as such."

Kirk could see the small smirk that lay just under the Vulcan's carefully controlled face and couldn't help but think that Spock was internally thinking _Gotcha. _Bones gave a small frown in return and opened his mouth to retort, but Kirk cut him off before he got started again.

"Helm, how soon until we reach Covillis II?"

The officer stationed at the helm in front of the view screen checked a few of his instruments before reporting back.

"ETA is approximately four hours, sir."

"Thank you, helmsman. So, gentlemen, before we reach the planet how about you two join me for some lunch and we can continue this discussion in my cabin? Lieutenant, you have the con."

Kirk stretched his arms out to encompass both men before steering them towards the turbo lift, not waiting for them to give an answer.

"Fine, Jim, but this isn't over, Spock. There's no way you can get me to accept that a whole species of people just up and wiped all their emotions from their being and not one single individual had something to say about it."

The turbo lift doors slid shut just as Spock was about to reply, effectively cutting the bridge off from whatever response he was about to make.

* * *

Four hours and twenty minutes later found Kirk, Spock, and McCoy walking towards the transporter room after having arrived in orbit around Covillis II. Upon arrival, Kirk had hailed down to the planet, asking about the Federation diplomats in attendance at the Covilli embassy. Ambassador Mark Poletsig had responded with a tired, but ultimately happy demeanor.

"Captain Kirk, what a pleasure to see that you've made it here in such a timely manner. Unfortunately, negotiations are not quite finished up yet, but we're close. I am glad you've made it here so soon actually."

"Why would that be, Ambassador?"

"Well the Covilli here seem to be interested in meeting a Captain of the fleet. It has something to do with wanting representation of what they can expect from humans who have a similar inclination to explore space and learn new things. So what do you say? Are you willing to go through a little interview before we leave?"

Kirk thought it over for about thirty seconds before agreeing. After all, with it came the chance to go down and see a little bit of the planet and its people.

"I'll be beaming down with my First Officer and Chief Medical Officer in about fifteen minutes if that's alright with you, Ambassador?"

Ambassador Poletsig smiled broadly.

"Splendid! I'll meet you at the entrance to the embassy then, Captain."

So that's what led to the three friends casually making their way to the transporter room. Along the way Kirk noticed that Bones seemed to be lost in thought as he walked.

"What's up, Bones?"

McCoy looked up from the floor he had been staring at and glanced at Kirk.

"Hmmm? Oh, well I was just thinking about what Spock had said earlier."

Spock, who stood to the right of Kirk as they walked, shifted his gaze over to the Doctor, paying closer attention as the two began talking.

"What about?"

"Well you remember when he said that the Covilli increased their development rate by about 100%?"

Spock interjected at that point.

"109.253% to be exact."

McCoy scowled at Spock before continuing.

"Ok, fine, but I was thinking, to have grown so much technologically, do you think they ever took the time to grow as a species?"

"What do you mean, Bones?"

They entered the transporter room and went to stand on the respective pads on the platform.

"Well, with them not being 'held back' by emotion, did they ever learn to handle differences among themselves and others? How did they figure out morals and ethics, right and wrong?"

"Maybe they worked that all out before they rid themselves of emotion for good."

"Maybe..."

Although McCoy didn't seem convinced, Kirk decided to leave it for now and turned to the crewman manning the transporter controls.

"Alright Mister Kyle, energize."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: The Original Series; if I did, it would not have ended as soon as it did.**

* * *

They materialized on the planet with no issues, something McCoy was always grateful for after every trip he had to make using the transporters. Standing in the bright afternoon sun, the three men took in their surroundings. They stood on a smooth, white stone walkway. If McCoy had to guess it was something closely resembling the marble often used in sculptures and in kitchens on Earth. Directly ahead of them was a structure unlike any they'd ever seen before. The whole building, every seventy-three or so feet of it, was made of glass.

It wasn't simple clear glass either. The embassy was shaped like a bunch of soap bubbles that had coalesced together. The first, lower level 'bubbles' were arranged in a triangle formation and were made up of a dark blue glass which went from really dark blue near the base of the structure and slowly faded to a really light blue near the top before blending into a green of the lightest tint. On top of these three floor 'bubbles' was a fourth one, right in the middle. This one was the color of a ruby with stripes of yellow flowing through it.

There were clear glass steps leading into an oval opening in the base to the lower bubble that was immediately opposite where Kirk, Spock, and McCoy stood. Coming down from those steps and hurrying over to them was the Ambassador. He was a relatively middle aged man; McCoy guessed he was no older than fifty-five, with an average build and height, his short hair graying a bit with age. Jogging up to them he stopped in front of Kirk and held out his hand.

"Hello Captain, I'm Mark Poletsig the Federation Ambassador. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

Kirk shook the Ambassador's hand and motioned to the two men beside him.

"Ambassador, this is my First Officer, Mister Spock,"

Spock inclined his head in a nod of greeting to the Ambassador before Kirk continued.

"And my Chief Medical Officer, Leonard McCoy."

McCoy nodded in much the same manner as Spock had, the Ambassador smiling and nodding to each of them in turn before turning back to Kirk.

"Well I think we should head in to meet the Head of Science of Covillis II. I know he's been wanting to meet with you Captain since I told him you agreed to speak with him."

Kirk, Spock, and McCoy followed the Ambassador back to the embassy.

"The Head of Science? Not the Governor or President?"

"Oh no, they don't seem to have that sort of government style here. Apparently, they're so focused on science and technology that they don't have a need for any sort of rule or law. When asked about it they said that there was no need for one, said that every Covilli focused on the research that they were doing and that the children were instructed by their parents what to do and not to do. It seems that since these people don't have any emotions, no one feels the need to go against the established rules of conduct on the planet. Although it is interesting to note that the children actually _have_ emotions, so how they keep them in-line is anybody's guess."

McCoy perked up at the mention of the children and was about to inquire more about them as they all made their way up the steps and into the embassy when both he and Kirk stopped dead at the top of the stairs, Spock and the Ambassador continuing on.

"T-The floor!"

Spock stopped a few steps away and looked back at both men, a slightly amused twinkle could be seen in his eyes if one knew where to look for it.

What had stopped the two men was the fact that at the top to the stairs, the floor seemed to drop into a bottomless pit. The clear glass of the stairs continued into the floor of the embassy, completely unscuffed by flow of traffic, making it appear as if it wasn't there at all. Which would have been fine except for the fact that below the glass was what appeared to be nothing except a complete void. The illusion caused by such a setting was that it appeared as if one was walking through air with nothing below them, but darkness.

"Captain, do you or the Doctor require any assistance?"

Kirk gave a wan smile, carefully taking another step on the glass before gaining confidence that there was something actually there and joining Spock. McCoy did the same before they all went to catch up with the Ambassador further ahead.

"Now Spock, you can't tell me that that didn't shock you one little bit when you first saw it."

"Quite the contrary Doctor. I found the illusion to be most fascinating."

"Fascinating?! Spock, it was like almost walking off a cliff."

"I suggest you pay more attention to where you step then, Doctor, so as to be more aware should you almost walk off a cliff next time."

Kirk failed to suppress the smile that came to him as McCoy started to mumble under his breath about a green-blooded hobgoblin and cliffs. He had fallen for the same illusion as McCoy after all.

They quickly rejoined Ambassador Poletsig and continued into the main atrium, where they were met by the Head of Science on Covillis II. The Covilli were humanoid in shape, like most intelligent life-forms they had met in their travels. The Head of Science, whose name was Mtolee, stood about six feet high and had a light brown complexion with no hair on him at all. His forearms were striped with orange that melded back into simple brown at about the elbow and his eyes were a bright purple, with vertical eyelids that blinked as he watched them draw closer.

"Mtolee, I would like to introduce you to Captain Kirk of the Starship Enterprise, his Science and First Officer Spock, and his Chief Medical Officer, McCoy."

Ambassador Poletsig made the introductions and Mtolee looked at each of them in turn. He then addressed them in a deep, strong voice.

"Greetings to you all. I recognize two of you as Terrans, however the third..."

Spock nodded in respect to the Covilli.

"I am of Vulcan."

Mtolee inclined his head in understanding, McCoy figured he must have been told about Vulcans at some point since nothing needed to be explained to him. Mtolee turned back towards Kirk and spoke directly.

"So you have come to speak to us on how your kind travels the stars."

It wasn't really a question, just a statement of fact. Kirk replied in the positive anyway and Mtolee shifted his body towards a hallway that led away from the atrium.

"If you will come with me, there is seating and drinks where we may discuss our matters in an environment your kind seems to find tolerable."

_Interesting word choices. Almost sounds like a robot._ McCoy smirked as the group started to follow Mtolee out. He grabbed Kirk's shoulder as he was passing him though to get his attention.

"Hey Jim, mind if I walk around and look while you go talk? I kinda want to see if I can find any of those children he mentioned."

Kirk looked between the group walking away and McCoy before nodding his head.

"Alright, but don't go getting into trouble."

"I won't. How much trouble can you get into in a city of Spocks?"

Kirk walked to catch up with the leaving group and McCoy turned around and headed back the way they had come.

* * *

Stepping out into the sunshine again, McCoy inhaled a deep breath before releasing it in a rush. Blinking, he sniffed the air and noticed a scent that he hadn't picked up earlier when he had been there with Jim and Spock. It smelled like flowers, or at least what he assumed flowers smelled like on this planet. So, he set off, heading off to the left of where he came out and rounding the side of the embassy.

After about ten minutes of walking he found the source of the smell. It was a garden. Full of hundreds of exotic alien flowers and plants, all arranged in circular flowerbeds. Walking amidst the garden, he breathed in the scent wafting from the different plants. As he did so he began to feel light-headed, but with a sense of growing happiness and joy.

A scream suddenly tore through the quiet, peaceful setting and McCoy jolted to his senses with a shock, looking around quickly to see where the source of the scream had come from and if anyone needed help. Instead, what he saw was a Covilli child, shrieking and laughing as she ran between the sections of the garden. McCoy immediately relaxed and smiled. It was just a child having fun.

Wait...

McCoy watched the child, so obviously full of emotion, and yet, for whatever reason, the Covilli lose it all when they get older. Taking out his tricorder, McCoy scanned the child discreetly from a distance. Nothing seemed wrong or different between this child and the medical information he had seen on adult Covilli that the first contact team had taken. Maybe it was in the brain. That would make sense, after all, that's where emotions were controlled and regulated in most humanoids. He needed to get closer though if he was going to hope for a chance to take a specific reading on the child's head...

"Are you in need of assistance, Terran?"

McCoy jumped from shock. Whirling around he found an adult Covilli behind him, its purple eyes staring as he tried to calm himself down again. Taking a few deep breaths he found the flowery aroma of the garden quickly sapped his feelings of panic that had momentarily set in from the sudden appearance of another Covilli. Interesting sensation, he'd have to look to see if the plant's had some affect on brain chemistry when he got the chance. Back to the Covilli though.

_He's possibly the parent, who probably didn't appreciate some unknown alien taking interest in their child. God, you should know better, Leonard!_

"No, I'm alright. Sorry I didn't mean to be rude. Is that your kid over there?"

The Covilli shook his head.

"No, that is another's. What were you scanning for in the child?"

Ah, busted. Well, this was a society of scientists, so maybe he'd understand.

"Well, I was curious as to why the child seemed to be overflow'n with emotion, yet you adults don't seem to have any at all. I was taking a reading of her body stats, just try'n to see if it had something to do with brain chemistry, when you come up behind me and practically give me a heart attack."

His Georgian drawl was getting thicker. Perhaps the garden was making him too relaxed.

"You are correct, it does have to do with a difference in the brain's neurological signals. She has not been purged of her emotions yet, which is why she still displays them so, and it is why she is here while her parental units are away."

"That's interesting...What do ya mean by purged? What's so important about her being in this garden?"

"By purged I mean that she has not reached the age where her emotions have been removed yet. As for the garden, the plants in this area have been specifically cultivated to emit a relaxant that calms the young ones' emotions. A child can be left here to feel content while the parent is away doing research without the distraction of all of the emotion."

Made sense. The thing about the purge was interesting. It almost sounded like a version of puberty that the child had to go through to lose its emotions. McCoy couldn't believe though that a parent would willingly leave such a young child alone, on their own and in the open so that they could get work done. All over a simple case of emotions. It was enough to make McCoy mad, if he had felt up to that.

"I am curious, I have seen how you Terrans react to things. It is much like how the children act. The emotions you exhibit seem to control your actions more so than logical thought does. Why do you permit this?"

McCoy had to laugh. It sounded like one of the many conversations that had started up between Spock and him over the years of working together on the Enterprise. The Covilli continued to stare at him and still trying to suppress a chuckle, McCoy answered his question the same way he would answer Spock.

"Well, us Terrans are reliant on our emotions. They help us live and adapt through different situations. We also use them with logic to make decisions."

"They do not impede your ability to make choices or accomplish something?"

"Oh, yes, they do that. Sometimes all too often. Take me for example. I'm a doctor and sometimes my emotions get in the way of me look'n at things in an objective manner when it comes to my patients. I care too much and I won't let go of the hope that I can still do something, when logically, I know there's no way I can save them."

He chuckled thinking about some of his experiences on the Enterprise.

"There have been times when I cared more for my patient's health than my own. I'd wear myself ragged until my own nurse had to kick me out of the sickbay so I could rest up. There have probably also been times when Jim, he's my captain, has gotten worried when I rush in to help a patient in a dangerous situation, not thinking twice about the danger I'm putting my own self in."

The Covilli led him over to a bench by a bed of flowers and sat down.

"In your profession, these emotions of yours seem to hinder rather than help you."

"Yea, it does seem that way, don't it? It's not all bad though. We're not able to remove our emotions like you Covilli seem to. We just deal with what we can."

The Covilli brushed a few of the flowers behind him and then stood up, wearing something close to what he would call a contemplative look if it had been on Spock.

"You should sleep now."

"Wha-"

Before he could finish his sentence he suddenly couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. Drifting back, he laid against the stone of the bench and promptly fell asleep before he had time to register anything else.

* * *

Two hours later, Jim, Spock, and Ambassador Poletsig walked out of the embassy. Kirk stretched from having to sit still for so long.

"Ok, I knew he wanted to ask me questions, but god, I didn't expect so many could be asked about how I feel about exploring in space. Without using emotional terms either."

"Indeed Captain, Mtolee was quite thorough in his questioning."

"Well Ambassador, are we ready to leave?"

Ambassador Poletsig looked over a few of the data disks he was caring before nodding to Kirk.

"Yes, I think that's everything. I'm rather excited to get back to a starbase so I can download and review everything for the Federation hearing on the planet."

"Well, I hope everything goes well, Ambassador."

Flipping over his communicator, Kirk tuned it a bit before speaking.

"Kirk to McCoy. Bones, are you ready to leave? We're in front of the embassy."

Waiting a bit, but getting no response, Kirk tried again. Still nothing. Trying not to let worry enter into his tone, Kirk hailed the Enterprise.

"Kirk to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here, Capt'n."

"Scotty, can you get a lock on McCoy's communicator?"

"Aye, Capt'n. Just a sec...It's about 0.4 km to the North of ya. Very close, I'm surprised ya don't see 'em."

"Alright, thanks Scotty. We'll grab Bones and then be beaming on board. Stand by."

Shutting his communicator with a snap, Kirk turned to find Spock already heading in the direction of where McCoy was supposed to be. Turning to the Ambassador, Kirk told him to wait there, that they'd be back soon, before following Spock around the side of the embassy.

* * *

"Bones...Bones!"

McCoy was roughly shaken awake from where he lay sleeping on the bench. Groggily opening his eyes, he found Jim crouched next to him, hand on his shoulder, with Spock standing behind him, looking at the read-out of his tricorder.

"Jim? What happened? Ugh."

"What's wrong"

"Nothing...just a headache."

Kirk helped McCoy up to his feet as he came back to his senses. Spock looked up from his tricorder.

"Fascinating, these plants seem to emit a type of sedative and relaxant."

"Yeah, someone told me it was to help keep the overly emotional children calm and out of the way of the adults."

"Who told you that, Bones?"

"It was just one of the adult Covilli around here. Was right before I ended up falling asleep. Must have gotten too big of a dose from one of the plants."

"Logical."

"Well, if you're done sleeping, Bones, it's time to get back to the ship."

"Alright, Captain."

Fully back to awareness and headache slowly fading, McCoy fell in line with Spock and headed back to where they had left the Ambassador.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Star Trek; there would have been so many more adventures.**

* * *

It had been three days since they'd picked up the Ambassador from Covillis II. Now, travelling at warp four, the Enterprise and her crew made their way towards Starbase 14 where they would drop off the Ambassador and hopefully get a little relaxation time in before setting out again on their next mission.

During those three days, Kirk was happy to find that Ambassador Poletsig was rather unobtrusive when it came to how he ran his ship. He was content to mainly stay in his quarters and look over his notes; more focused on handling the Covillis treaty and agreements than Kirk and his ship. In all of Kirk's experiences with Starfleet bureaucracy, this had to be one of the more pleasurable ones, for him and his crew.

Now, about two days out from the base, Kirk sat with McCoy and Spock in the Mess Hall, dining on regulated food based on pure nutrition that the good doctor was making him eat. Spock sat to his right with his usual salad, with McCoy across from him eating replicated steak and vegetables. Inwardly grumbling to himself, Kirk pushed the brightly colored blobs of 'food' around his plate.

"Bones, can't you give me _real_ food? This stuff is never any good."

"No Captain, I'm afraid you'll have to deal with what you're given. It seems to be the only way to insure you eat what you need to. The Enterprise can't afford for its captain to be unfit whenever an emergency happens to spring up. Now eat."

With a small frown on his face, Kirk stabbed one of the yellow globs and plopped it into his mouth.

"Happy now? And I'm as fit as ever, just so you know."

Instead of answering, McCoy moved a hand to his head, a grimace flashing across his face as he rubbed at his temple slowly.

"What's wrong, Bones?"

"It's nothing, just a headache. Been getting them every few hours or so since we left that planet."

Spock turned his full attention to the doctor, the barest hint of concern flashing across his features.

"Doctor, have these headaches been present since the time that the Captain and I located you in the Covillis garden?"

An angry scowl crossed the doctor's features and he held up the hand that had been rubbing his head at Spock.

"Now hold it right there. I know what you're think'n and trust me...I gave myself a thorough check-up upon beam'n back to the Enterprise. Nothing showed up on the scans, so whatever effect those plants had on me was lost the minute I came back on board. If anything, it's being caused by all the crewmen coming into my sickbay recently because of simple things like stress and exhaustion. We've all been stuck on this ship for too long without a chance to relax."

"It has been approximately four months, three weeks, five days-"

McCoy cut Spock off before he could finish.

"As I said..too long. The sooner we get to Starbase 14 the better it'll be for the whole crew. I'll bet you my headaches will be gone by then too."

Kirk had to agree that it had been too long since the Enterprise was allowed shore leave. Anytime they got the chance, something would come up and Starfleet would order the Enterprise to go check it out or deal with it. They needed this one coming up, if only to allow the crew a chance to unwind as McCoy said.

Just as Kirk was about to speak and try to change the topic to something more positive, the intercom next to their table whined, grabbing the attention of the officers.

"Sickbay to Doctor McCoy."

Sighing loudly, McCoy got up from the table and pressed a bit too harshly on the intercom to respond.

"McCoy here. What's wrong now?"

The irritated growl that McCoy voiced his question in surprised Kirk.

_Maybe he's under more stress than I thought. How common have those incidents in Sickbay been?_

"Doctor, five crewmen from Engineering are being brought in. A console they were working on seems to have blown. They are reported to be suffering from burns, cuts, and one crewmen is unconscious and badly injured. Nurse Chapel asks that you come back to Sickbay, since the fifth crewman might have neurological damage if not treated correctly."

McCoy was silent for a few moments before responding.

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Without even turning to say good-bye to Kirk or Spock, McCoy stalked out of the room with a scowl on his face, muttering about engineers and their inclination to always get hurt.

Spock turned back to Kirk with a raised eyebrow before returning to his meal. Kirk continued to stare at the closed doors that McCoy had just walked through.

_I think I'll have Sulu increase our speed once back on the bridge. Shore leave can't come soon enough._

* * *

McCoy walked into Sickbay, feelings of anger and frustration coming off of him in waves.

No matter what he did around here, someone was always getting hurt. It was like the crew felt there was nothing better to do, but hang out in his Sickbay.

He grudgingly made his way over to where most of the activity seemed to be centered. The groans and sounds of pain grew louder as he got closer and McCoy tried to suppress the annoyance that the noises caused him.

_Do they always have to be so damn loud?_

Casting quick glances at the patients being treated as he went past, McCoy finally halted at the one that seemed to require the most attention. While the other patients were clearly conscious, this one was lying on a biobed, unconscious, a good deal of blood running from a gash on his head, with cuts and assorted burns covering his bare torso.

Nurse Chapel was leaning over the patient, administering a hypospray into his arm. Glancing up, she caught sight of McCoy and began to fill him in while prepping a tissue regenerator.

"Doctor, he's suffering from a concussion, a few cuts and gashes along his abdomen, and severe second and third degree burns. He woke up briefly and I had to give him ten cc's of kayolane to keep him unconscious so shock didn't set in."

Nodding silently in understanding, McCoy quickly grabbed a dermal regeneration and set to work cleaning and fixing the man's head wound, making sure to keep an eye on the neural monitor above the bed to make sure there were no adverse affects to the treatment. As he worked on the crewman's head, Nurse Chapel worked on healing the injuries on the rest of the torso, fixing the cuts and applying faux skin to the burns to aid in their healing.

After a few hours, McCoy finally finished. He checked to make sure that the man's neurological signals all seemed to be in order and that there would be no lasting consequences when he decided to regain consciousness. Satisfied that all seemed to be well, he quickly left the room, not stopping to check on any of the other patients and entered his office, locking the doors behind him.

Leaning against the closed door of his office, McCoy let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. As he did so, another headache began to suddenly pound away in his head. Wincing, he walked slowly over to his chair and sank into it, resting his elbow on the arm while he held his head in his hand.

Just as quickly as the headache came, it was gone again. Frowning, McCoy slumped back into his chair, staring at the ceiling.

_That was the shortest one I've had yet. Whatever I'm suffering from must be finally going away. Just in time for shore leave too._

McCoy wanted to smile at that thought, but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to be happy.

_I must be more exhausted than I thought. Too many hours spent in Sickbay again._

At that moment, the door to his office sounded, signaling someone wanting to come in.

"Enter."

The doors slid open, revealing Nurse Chapel on the other side, a concerned expression on her face. McCoy let out a quiet sigh.

"What do you want, Miss Chapel?"

Momentarily stunned by the Doctor's gruff and unhappy tone, Nurse Chapel stepped further into his office and stood across the desk from him. She had noted that his behavior in Sickbay had been unusual as of late. He hardly interacted with the patients or his staff, and when he did decide to say something, it always seemed to be snappish and somewhat angry. There was none of the sweet, 'country doctor' behavior that the rest of the nurses and doctors had grown accustomed to over the years.

"Well, I was just wondering how you were doing, Doctor?"

The look McCoy sent her after she asked her question was full of such animosity and annoyance that Chapel took a few unconscious steps backwards. However, just as it seemed he was about to yell at her in fury, his face suddenly crumpled and he burst into tears, slumping across his desk. Shocked, Nurse Chapel hurried over to his side.

"Doctor McCoy?!"

Still crying, although a bit more calmly, McCoy looked up at her and forced a smile on his face. She could tell it wasn't genuine and knelt next to him, her hands reaching to grasp his as she looked at him in concern.

"Oh Christine, what kind of doctor am I? I can't heal the crew enough to keep them out of Sickbay for more than a week. How can Jim trust me to keep them all well when _I_ don't even trust myself to do so? These past few days I feel like the amount of sick people come'n through those doors just keeps multiplying, and everything I do has no effect."

Momentarily shocked, Chapel's mind raced trying to figure out where the Doctor's feelings were coming from. The amount of traffic coming through Sickbay wasn't all that different from how it normally was during slow moments when travelling. She could only arrive at one conclusion, even though it seemed highly unlikely considering what she knew of McCoy and his behavior in the past, but it was the only thing that seemed to fit.

"Doctor, when was the last time you went to your quarters to rest?"

McCoy shifted his gaze away from hers as he mumbled softly.

"It's been awhile."

Sighing, Nurse Chapel stood up, pulling McCoy up out of his chair and recapturing his attention with a stern look.

"Now, I want you to listen to me. You've overworked yourself again and the stress seems to finally have gotten to be too much. So as of right now, I want you to go back to your quarters and rest up until we reach Starbase 14. The rest of the staff and I can handle things here, so I don't want to see you again until you're feeling 100% better. And I mean completely, Doctor. Do I make myself clear?"

Chapel's tone was firm and left no room for negotiating, but she was still worried by the way the Doctor simply nodded mutely at her, no longer crying, but still with sadness in his eyes. He hadn't even tried to argue against her directions.

Without another word, Doctor McCoy wiped his eyes dry and slowly made his way out of his office and proceeded out of Sickbay, Nurse Chapel watching with concern as he went. She decided that after her shift ended she would make sure to send a report of what happened to the Captain. If there was anyone the Doctor seemed to need right now, it was his friends.

* * *

Doctor McCoy made his way to his quarters, his thoughts occupied with what had just occurred in his office. Heading for the turbo lift, he ignored the waves and smiles given by the rest of the crew as he passed. Stepping through the doors, he grabbed hold of the lift handle and sent it travelling towards Deck 5, mentally berating himself.

_What is wrong with me? I've never broken down like that before. Especially over working long hours in Sickbay. It's not like I've never done it before._

McCoy couldn't seem to get a grip on his emotions. He tried to focus and bring forth one specific feeling, but it either would slip from his control or just not be there at all.

The turbo lift arrived at its destination and McCoy quickly stepped out, heading straight for his room. Upon entering he simply went over and sat down on the bed, staring at the floor below him as he concentrated.

As he tried to control his emotions, he realized that there were certain ones he couldn't seem to feel at all. No matter what he did, any positive emotion was just simply not there.

_Well that's not right. I've been happy before. I've felt love for others and cared for them..._

With a shock, McCoy thought back to the past few days.

He'd been constantly angry at patients coming into Sickbay. Now anger wasn't something strange with him, but normally he would have felt something else with it. Care or empathy...a strong feeling of concern on their behalf...something. Hell, just today he'd actually found their pain _annoying_. He was a doctor! He wasn't suppose to dislike caring for his patients.

Feeling slightly panicked, as well as a bit unnerved, McCoy tried for another one.

Jim and Spock. Friendship...It was _gone._ McCoy realized that he hadn't felt any kind of affection or love for either man in days. Thinking back to when he was around them, all he could recall was a bland interest. There was the occasional bout of frustration or anger that accompanied something said or done by one or the other, but nothing remotely similar to the strong feelings of friendship he'd shared with both men before.

_Damn it all, what is wrong with you? Think Leonard, emotions can't simply be there one day and gone the next._

Concentrating, McCoy tried everything he could to focus on feeling happy and attempted to bring the emotion forth. As he pushed harder, a sudden mind-splitting headache erupted through his head, caused him to scream in pain and fall back on his bed, curled into the fetal position.

All he could feel was pain, until suddenly, he couldn't feel anything at all. Darkness quickly overcame his senses and he passed out into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Star Trek: The Original Series; it really is such a shame.**

**Author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews so far. I'm glad everyone seems to be loving this as much as I love writing it. I love hearing from you guys. :D**

* * *

At 0945 the next morning, Kirk could be found sitting in his command chair on the bridge of the Enterprise, gazing out the view screen at the stars that flashed past as a result of being at warp speed. The sounds of buttons being pressed and switches flipped, along with the underlying musical tones of sensors and other machinery, all combined with the underlying roar of the warp engines as they hurled the graceful ship through space and ever closer to their destination. Having decided to nudge the speed of the ship up to warp six after the previous day's events, the Enterprise would be arriving at Starbase 14 in just under seven hours. Kirk would normally be looking forward to the upcoming shore leave that the base would offer, if his mind wasn't currently being occupied by the recent news he had received.

He had arrived on the bridge about fifteen minutes ago, immediately heading for his chair and sitting down. He had requested the regular status update from navigation and helm, receiving the simple answers of heading and the estimated arrival time. Uhura and Spock were at their stations, with the only other common members of the bridge crew, Sulu and Chekov, not yet due to arrive on shift until another three hours so that Sulu could handle the docking procedures. All was relatively quiet and as a result Yeoman Rand took full advantage of it to hand Kirk some reports to sign and check.

The reports were just crew and shore leave rotations for once they reached the base. Kirk quickly skimmed them over before signing them off. Reaching the last report, he found that it did not require a signature, which was odd to find in his daily paperwork. Kirk started to skim over this one as well, but stopped and read it back over carefully. A small frown graced his features and he handed the reports back to the yeoman with a thank you.

Now, Kirk rose from his seat and walked over to Spock's station, standing beside the Vulcan as the man turned to face the approaching captain. Kirk knew that Spock had not seen the report that he had read, since it was not official paperwork, but merely more of a notice that had been sent to the captain for more personal means. Meeting Spock's inquiring look, Kirk dropped his voice to a low whisper to keep their conversation private and proceeded to fill him in.

"I've just received a note from Nurse Chapel, Spock. In not so many words, it seems that she had to kick Bones out of Sickbay yesterday."

Spock's eyebrow lifted a bit on his forehead.

"Captain, I do not see how this behavior is in anyway unusual or worthy of special note. The doctor has shown on numerous occasions that he has a tendency to overwork himself while in Sickbay. Nurse Chapel has had to order him to his quarters before."

"Normally I would agree with you, Spock. However, Nurse Chapel's note stated that he was sent to his quarters because he suffered an...emotional breakdown."

He said the last two words in a tone akin to disbelief and both of Spock's eyebrows rose at Kirk's words.

"Fascinating. Was there a cause for this behavior?"

Kirk crossed both of his arms across his chest.

"That's just it, Spock. Nurse Chapel said it was caused by stress and too many long hours spent in Sickbay. No matter how I look at it, that just doesn't sound like the Bones I know. The overworking himself I can see, but not the part about it leading to an emotional breakdown."

"I must agree, Captain. The doctor has experience with demanding circumstances, both on the Enterprise and away from it over the years of his service and there has currently been no stressful events that have taken place for the past several weeks. Therefore it is illogical, based on past behavior and actions, for the doctor to succumb to a breakdown for the reasons given by Nurse Chapel."

Kirk was silent for a moment, his eyes wandering over Spock's science station as he thought about what Spock had said. After a few minutes, he met Spock's gaze again.

"Has his behavior seemed off at all recently?"

Spock thought back over the last several days, recalling any and all encounters with the doctor and reviewing his behavior.

"The doctor has exhibited an increase in his display of anger and a subsequent decrease in patience when interacting with others."

"I noticed that too. I'd swear he was just suffering from stress if you weren't right. When I think about it, there's been no real cause for him to be under any kind of stress at all. It's been very civil recently."

Kirk frowned at the floor in thought.

_There has to be something wrong to make Bones act like this._

An idea suddenly coming to him, Kirk turned back to Spock, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as well.

"Could he be sick?"

Spock considered the question. It wasn't unusual for the doctor to dismiss his own health when focused on the health of others. In fact, such behavior had occurred far too many times during the Enterprise's missions for Spock's liking. For a man completely devoted to saving lives whenever he could, the doctor was often very negligent when it came to taking care of himself. As such, Spock could easily see McCoy hiding the fact that he was sick from both him and the captain. In fact, there was further proof that the doctor was not at optimal health as Spock thought back to the last time he'd seen McCoy in person, which had been at the Galley during the previous day. At that time, the doctor had remarked about suffering from headaches...

"It is a viable possibility, Captain, given Doctor McCoy's recent affliction."

Kirk looked at Spock in confusion for a minute before understanding flickered in his eyes.

"The headaches..."

Spock nodded his head in agreement.

"If the doctor is feeling ill, the headaches he has been suffering from could be a result of said illness. However, without more information on what Doctor McCoy has, it is difficult to ascertain for certain if that hypothesis is accurate."

"In that case, as soon as we reach Starbase 14 we'll just have to go and visit the good doctor ourselves and make him tell us what's wrong."

Feeling better now that they had a plan and some idea of what was wrong with McCoy, Kirk walked back to his captain's chair and sat down. With the Starbase still a few hours away, Kirk spent the time thinking about how he and Spock were going to confront Bones about whatever was bothering him. If he was sick, then Kirk would try to help him get over it in any way he could.

* * *

Exactly seven hours later, the Enterprise was docked at Starbase 14 and already letting off groups of crewmen for shore leave. The Starbase itself was well equipped with entertainment for the eager Enterprise crew. Shops, bars, and specialty restaurants that catered to different alien palates could be found around almost every turn. As a result of being one of the further bases from the heart of the Federation, Starbase 14 played host to many alien races around the quadrant; with Orion, Andorian, and the occasional Tellarite ship traversing the space daily.

Although Kirk had planned on going straight to McCoy's quarters once the Enterprise had docked, he instead found himself having to accompany Ambassador Poletsig to the transporter room. If he was honest with himself, Kirk would have to admit to having actually forgotten about the Ambassador even being on his ship. The captain had not really seen the man since leaving Covillis II. During the time traveling to the Starbase, Mark Poletsig had rarely, if ever, come out of his quarters.

Now, walking quietly towards the transporter room with the man, Kirk couldn't help but notice that the Ambassador seemed nervous. He was wringing his hands as if he didn't know what he wanted to do with them and even though the temperature was moderate on the ship, the Ambassador was sporting a slight sheen of sweat on his brow.

_I wonder if he hit a snag in that treaty agreement of his..._

As they walked into the transporter room, Kirk felt slightly curious over what was making the Ambassador seem so agitated. These thoughts were soon forgotten as the two men said good-bye, Kirk wishing the Ambassador good luck on settling the treaty with the Covilli, to which the Ambassador thanked him and gave a some-what forced looking smile, and then the captain had him safely beamed down to the base.

His urge to go check in on McCoy renewed, Kirk quickly made his way out of the transporter room and towards the nearest turbo lift.

* * *

On Deck 5, Kirk met up with Spock, who was standing to the side in the corridor and in front of the turbo lift that Kirk had just stepped out of. Not even questioning how Spock knew where he would be coming from, Kirk set off down the hallway and towards McCoy's room, Spock falling into step beside him.

"Is he still in his quarters?"

"Affirmative, Captain. The computer reports that the doctor has not left his room since mid-afternoon of yesterday. The time coincides with around the time that Nurse Chapel was said to order Doctor McCoy out of Sickbay and allowing for the estimated time it would have taken the doctor to reach his quarters."

Kirk wasn't sure what to make of that. For one thing, it was good for Kirk and Spock, since they didn't have to go hunting around the ship or the Starbase looking for McCoy. On the other hand, for McCoy to actually obey orders after almost twenty-four hours and not leave his room once during that time was enough to make Kirk concerned.

Perhaps Bones really was sick?

The two men finally made it to McCoy's door and stopped, waiting for the sensor to pick up their signatures and alert the occupant inside. They heard muffled voice say 'Come' from inside and the doors slide open.

Stepping inside they found McCoy standing in the middle of his room, sliding his blue science uniform over his head and overtop his black undershirt. Straightening it out, he nodded his head towards both men in greeting.

"Captain. Commander Spock."

Kirk blinked in surprise.

_Why was he being so formal?_

He brushed the thought away for now, more concerned as to how McCoy was doing. Before he could say anything though, Spock beat him to it.

"Doctor, are you well?"

McCoy's face wore a bland expression as he folded his hands behind his back, similar to the position Spock frequently used.

"Yes , Mister Spock. I have rested through the night and am now ready to return to my duties as ship's doctor."

"Whoa, now wait a minute, Bones. Can you tell us what happened? Nurse Chapel said you had a breakdown in Sickbay."

McCoy turned his gaze to Kirk. He noticed that the doctor's blue eyes, normally full of warmth and expression, looked flat and dull.

_I don't care what he says, he's definitely not over whatever it is he has._

"Nurse Chapel would be correct, however it has now passed. I am completely healthy."

Kirk didn't buy it.

"Well even if you say so, Bones, I'm still going to have to keep you out of Sickbay until Nurse Chapel clears you. As a matter of fact, I believe she banned you from stepping into Sickbay until after shore leave was finished."

Kirk was bluffing and was waiting for McCoy to call him on it. Instead, McCoy surprised him.

"Very well, Captain. I assume you both will be joining me on the Starbase?"

Spock jumped in to respond before Kirk could.

"Indeed, Doctor. We shall follow you to the transporter room."

With a nod of acceptance McCoy stepped between Kirk and Spock and walked through the doors that slid open. Following behind him, Kirk turned to Spock, a slightly bewildered expression on his face.

"Spock, why's McCoy acting this way? I can't believe that a simple illness is causing this."

Spock didn't respond immediately, simply watching McCoy in front of them as they walked. When he did respond, his baritone voice had a hushed quality to it.

"Without further observations I cannot say for certain, Jim. We will have to be patient and keep an eye on the doctor for now."

The fact that Spock had called him Jim did not escape Kirk. If anything it showed him how concerned for McCoy the Vulcan was, which only served to make Kirk's own worries grow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Original Series does not belong to me; if anything it belongs to the 23rd century.**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the three men walked into Transporter Room 5, McCoy entering first and immediately stepping onto the transporter platform, none of his usual hesitancy and fear over the idea of having his atoms scattered across space noticeable. Kirk and Spock followed, taking their positions on the pad beside him. The captain directed his sight towards the control panel, the ensign manning the transporter at attention in the presence of the senior officers of the Enterprise.

"Three to beam down to the station."

"Aye, sir."

Without another word the ensign shifted his attention to the panel in front of him and adjusted the settings, pushing the final three controls forward as the sparkling effect of the transporter took hold of the officers, dematerializing them in a field of energy. When they rematerialized on the platform of the station, they quickly stepping down so as not to impede travel on and off the base.

At this hour of the evening Starbase 14 had a steady flow of people wandering the deck, most heading for the restaurants and bars with companions, while others milled about the stalls and specialty shops scattered across the station, purchasing or browsing the items for those that they found interesting.

Kirk set off across the promenade without a word, knowing where he wanted to go and expecting his two friends to follow closely behind him. They didn't disappoint, McCoy at Kirk's heels and Spock close behind as they weaved through the crowds and dodged around the stray inattentive person.

Spock was unsure where the captain planned on taking them, but didn't hesitate to keep up, his eyes on the doctor, watching his movements, while his mind sorted through the facts he did know and possible links as to the cause of Doctor McCoy's new behavior. A picture was forming, but to Spock it was similar to having part of the puzzle complete, but at the same time the rest of the pieces were hidden away with still no idea as to what would be constructed upon completion. Spock was not incredibly worried though. If there was one thing he enjoyed and prided himself on it was the ability to logically sort through a problem and figure out the issue, as well as forming a response that would solve the problem before it became worse. The only thing that did make Spock uncomfortable was the fact that all of the problems seemed to center around McCoy.

The doctor was Spock's friend and though they rarely saw eye to eye, indeed many of their discussions were known throughout the Enterprise, Spock found he disliked the idea of anything happening to him. As he watched McCoy try to keep pace with Kirk through the crowds, Spock was sure of only one thing. Whatever was happening to the doctor had not come from any sickness. Only an outside influence could have caused whatever was afflicting McCoy.

At that moment, Kirk seemed to have reached his destination. In a less cluttered area of the station, he faced the entranceway of what appeared to be a dining establishment. However, at this time in the relative evening the dining was more or less replaced by drinking, which was apparent by the number of humans and other species that drunkenly stumbled out of the place, either alone or with the support of their companions.

As Kirk continued inside with McCoy, part of Spock inwardly frowned at the captain's choice of setting for discussion as he trailed after the two men. He would have assumed Kirk would want to stay sober during the questions with the doctor that Spock knew would take place. It was clear that Kirk's choosing of this location was so that the captain could partake in the alcohol served there.

Inside, the area was dimly lit, the only light being provided by lamps that hung low over darkly colored wooden square tables spread out across the floor. A bar stood in the left corner of the establishment, surrounded by people ordering drinks or laughing as they made conversation with the bartenders and others nearby. Those that sat at the tables were either in groups, where stories and gossip could be overheard being shared, or being used by couples as they chatted and divulged in intimate behavior.

Kirk had already wandered over to a corner table, where he sat down at one of the two non-backed cushioned booths that ran the length of the table. Spock and McCoy soon join him, with McCoy sitting next to Kirk and Spock taking the booth across from the two men. A few minutes after sitting down, a waitress walks purposely to their table and asks what they would like, Kirk giving her one of his charming smiles.

"Scotch for me."

"A water will be fine, ma'am."

Kirk turns to McCoy, a small frown touching the corners of his mouth. Spock simply informs the woman that he will require nothing.

"Water, Bones? I would have thought you'd go for a mint julep. You'd told me it's been weeks since you tasted one."

"Well, you thought wrong, Captain."

Although the doctor's southern drawl was still present, the tone of his voice as he spoke was completely flat. There was none of the amusement or possible irritation that Kirk's statement might have usually drawn out.

The waitress left after taking their orders and McCoy took to looking around the room, his sight occasionally settling on people talking or walking in and out of the area before moving on. Kirk caught Spock's eye and in unspoken agreement they decided that it was time to try and crack the problem that was McCoy. Kirk began as Spock silently listened and paid attention to each word.

"Bones, I think it's time you answered some questions."

McCoy's gaze immediately focused on Kirk, his face still presenting an impassive mask.

"If you want, Captain. I'll answer as best as I can."

"Good, let's start with what happened in Sickbay yesterday."

"I was simply ill. Nurse Chapel wisely sent me to my quarters where I was able to rest. I'm fine now."

Spock joined in the conversation then, noting the doctor's words and wishing to question it further.

"What were you ill from, Doctor?"

"Stress."

"What was its cause?"

At this, McCoy paused, his blank eyes remained staring fixedly at Spock for several moments. In that moment, the waitress decided to turn up with the drinks that had been ordering, setting them down in front of Kirk and McCoy. Kirk, with his attention still trained on McCoy, proceeded to wave her off with his hand when she asked if there was anything else she could do for them, causing her to leave and head for her next table. McCoy lifted his glass of water, staring at it before lifting his eyes to Spock again, answering the question slowly before taking a drink.

"I can't say."

Kirk's expression became confused at McCoy's answer, his hand grabbing his own drink, though not consuming it as he tried to understand what the doctor meant.

"What do you mean? Why can't you say?"

"Because there was more than one cause, Captain. I can't pick just one."

"Please tell them all to us, Doctor."

McCoy answered Spock's request in a manner almost robotic in nature. Both Kirk and Spock listened with serious faces, knowing that in the doctor's list there could be the answer for their friend's current behavior.

"There was the over-working, lack of rest, patients coming into Sickbay for simple things, emotion instability, and having to deal with both of you."

The last reason might have struck Kirk and Spock as a joke if it hadn't seemed so unlikely for McCoy to be making one in his current state. However, one cause did seem to strike both men's attention at the same time, as Kirk's face changed from serious to surprised, both of his eyebrows jumping upward on his forehead, and one of Spock's own lifting higher than the other.

Spock mulled the thought over in his mind. Emotional instability. Of the causes given by McCoy, it was the only irregular one that stood out from the others. He knew that the doctor was capable of handling the other reasons, since they were a common occurrence in his profession and some of it was even brought on by actions the doctor had indulged in himself, namely the over-working and lack of rest. The emotional instability however, was different. In the time that Spock had come to know Doctor McCoy on the Enterprise, he had observed that, though very willing to show an excessive amount of emotion during every aspect of his daily life, the man had never shown any loss of control over those emotions. There had been the occasional burst of misdirected anger, but McCoy's emotions had always served the doctor's purpose. Spock recognized that for McCoy not to have complete control over his emotions, stress as a consequence was almost expected. Spock admitted that he himself would experience some stress if the control over his emotions slipped unwillingly.

The disclosure of emotional instability on McCoy's part also gave new light to past behaviors. Spock remembered the anger and annoyance the doctor had displayed over the last couple of days, which seemed to strike out at anyone it could get to, when normally the doctor would react with cheer and warmth towards everyone around him. Spock also came to the conclusion that the emotional breakdown that Nurse Chapel had witnessed had to have been a result of the doctor losing more control than normal, allowing his emotions more of an opening than they originally would have had.

As Spock looked at McCoy now, he could say he understood a bit more of the cause that had led to him and the captain finding the doctor in his quarters, but the _how_ and _why _that led to his emotional instability and his current condition still eluded the Vulcan. He decided that the quickest way to find answers was to simply ask.

"Doctor, how long have you been emotionally unstable?"

McCoy looked thoughtful for a moment, staring down at the wooden table. Spock speculated that he was attempting to trace back through his memories for an answer. Kirk picked up his glass and downed some of the liquid within as he leaned his elbows across the surface of the table, concern clearly written on his features as he watched and waited for McCoy to answer.

"I would say about three or so days ago. That's the earliest I can recall something different with my emotions. Yesterday was when I realized what it was."

Spock leaned forward on the table, his fingers interlaced before him as he regarded McCoy.

"You do not appear to be emotional unstable now. What changed?"

"Nothing. I did my best to fix it and it seems to have worked."

A frown appeared on both men at McCoy's words, Kirk's gracing his features more than Spock's did. Both men knew from watching McCoy that whatever he had done to 'fix' his emotions had not resulted in overly positive results. Kirk spoke up first in an attempt to contest the doctor's words.

"I don't think so, Bones. Whatever you've done to yourself, you've changed. You're not the same."

"What do you mean, Captain?"

"Well first off, there's the way you keep addressing me. Since when do you keep calling me captain? I expect that from Spock, but you...you've never been shy about calling me Jim before, Bones. Why start now?"

Spock added to the captain's statement as his thoughts went back to when he and Kirk had walked into McCoy's quarters on the ship.

"You have also referred to me as Commander, Doctor. You have never done so before."

McCoy looked between the two of them. Spock's face wore its normal blankness, though his eyes were intent on the doctor's, while Kirk looked firmly at McCoy, his body language screaming that he expected answers and he wasn't going anywhere until he got them.

"Those are your ranks. Being in Starfleet requires that ranks be respected and acknowledged, especially those of the captain and first officer. I'll admit I have been rather familiar in the past, but being so friendly is a breach of conduct, which I am now trying to correct."

Kirk blinked, momentarily stunned, a sad and hurt look coming across his features. Downing the last of his drink, he stared at the empty glass for a few moments before dragging his gaze back to McCoy.

"Does that mean we're no longer friends, Bones?"

McCoy opened his mouth to reply, but hesitated and closed it again. His eyes shifted between Kirk and Spock as he considered the question. Every moment that passed caused Kirk's body to grow more tense, his hands curling into fists on top of the table. After what seemed like an eternity, McCoy suddenly straightened in his seat, his eyes direct and unblinking as he looked at both Kirk and Spock, who both were practically holding their breaths waiting for an answer.

"You will _always_ be my friends."

All of the tension in Kirk's body left in a rush and he let out a large sigh, smiling brightly at McCoy. Spock also inwardly relaxed, although not letting it show outwardly just how nervous he had been about the doctor's answer.

Suddenly, a large explosion boomed from somewhere and a shudder went through the station. The red alert lights and klaxon began to go off and all three men rose quickly from their seats. Muffled screaming could be heard from outside of the dining area and Kirk let out a half groan, have growl as he took off towards to central area they had been in earlier, Spock and McCoy on his heels.

"Damn. What now?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **Yeah, The Original Series still doesn't belong to me *pout***

* * *

The small vessel cruised through space, intent on reaching its destination as soon as possible. The minimalistic crew onboard went about their tasks, full of nervous excitement, unsure of where they were going, but willing to trust and follow their captain anywhere.

This said captain was sitting on the bridge among the ship's officers, staring intently at something unseen on the view screen. The whole bridge was cloaked in stifling silence, none present feeling a need or want to break the quiet.

Abruptly, the captain's thoughts snapped back to reality, head turning towards the officer standing next to the command chair.

"You know what you need to do?"

"Yes."

"Everything is prepared and there are no problems?"

"Yes, Captain. The technology is lacking and they are no threat. They will not know what has happened until it is too late."

The captain turned back to the screen with a smirk, pleased with both the crew and the prospect of future events.

The vessel soon dropped out of warp, reaching its goal. Ahead of them, a structure came into focus, ships of all types maintained different orbits around it or attached directly to the hull. Flashes of light caught the officers' attentions and the captain's smile grew with unhidden glee.

"Well, this makes things easier. Use the distraction and hide us from their sensors before we are noticed. Bring us closer."

Everyone worked to carry out the orders as the captain focused on the screen and the activity being displayed.

"Be prepared to begin the moment a chance is given."

* * *

Kirk, Spock, and McCoy ran through the promenade, fighting against the panicked flow of people running in the opposite direction. Thick smoke drifted through the air as the cries of the injured and the scared permeated the area.

As Kirk ran, he pulled out and flipped open his communicator, contacting the Enterprise.

"Kirk to Enterprise, come in."

There was the crackle of static before the link cleared, allowing the strained voice of his chief engineer to be heard through the din.

"Enterprise, Scott here."

"Scotty, what's going on up there?"

"Well Capt'n, it seems that a group of Andorians and Tellarites decided to deal with some kinda personal argument outside the station. Sir...I believe they're a wee bit drunk as well."

Kirk scowled with anger. Just what they needed. As if handling the two races together wasn't difficult enough, now they had to be drunk.

Thankfully, the crowd they had pushed through had finally cleared out, allowing them to reach the scene of the explosion and take in the damage. What greeted their sight was a large, torn apart opening in the bulkhead of the station, bodies and torn apart sections of the station littering the ground in the dim lighting provided by the few remaining lights that were working in the area. Kirk noted distractedly that the flickering of a shield could be seen through the gaping hole in the wall.

"What happened to the station?"

Scotty sighed wearily over the line.

"We tried to get 'em to calm down, sir, and they started firing phasers at each other! A shot went wide and hit the station before it could raise its shields."

"Scotty, I don't care what you have to do, stop them. Take out their engines or weapons or both if they won't see reason. I don't want another shot fired. Understood?"

"Aye, Capt'n. We'll stop 'em."

"We're going to need response teams down here as soon as possible to deal with the damage and injured as well. Kirk out."

Kirk practically slammed his communicator shut in frustration. There wasn't anything he could do stuck on the station.

Turning around to his companions, he was met with two pairs of stoic and calm faces. Kirk was a bit unnerved at how much McCoy's expression mimicked that of Spock's. In fact, he was surprised that Bones was even still standing there.

"Bones, these people need your help."

McCoy slowly surveyed the area with calm detachment. Other than that, the doctor didn't move from his spot beside Spock.

"I'll wait."

_What?_

Kirk and Spock stared at McCoy, who simply stared back at them. Kirk's mouth opened as if he was going to say something, but he quickly shut it again, stunned by McCoy's words. A wave of irritation came over him and he snapped at the man standing before him.

"What do you mean _'you'll wait_?' We don't have time for you to wait, these people need you now!"

"That may be, but it's too dangerous to go in now. Safer to wait for things to die down first."

"Dangerous? Bones, you've charged into more dangerous situations than this. You're a doctor, those are your patients. Go treat them."

"With what, Captain? I haven't got a medkit."

"That's never stopped you before, Bones, and you know it. You're always talking about old fashioned medicine. Stop making excuses. Why won't you help these people?"

"Why should I?"

Kirk was shocked. McCoy couldn't seriously be asking him why he should help people could he?

"You're a doctor! You treat people who are hurt. What happened to the oath of 'do no harm'?"

"I'm not doing them any harm."

"Bones, some of them could be _dying_. You can't just stand here and let that happen when you could do something."

"Are you ordering me to go in there and help those people?"

"If I have to then yes!"

With that McCoy walked away from him and Spock, towards one of the injured, and proceeded to kneel down and check him over. Kirk noticed that it was someone who was farther from the initial damage than anyone else. He grinded his teeth in frustration and whipped open his communicator again without looking at Spock, keeping his eyes on McCoy.

"Kirk to Enterprise. How's everything up there?"

"Everything's quiet again, sir. We ended up have'n to take out both systems as they wouldn't stop going at each other's throats. Their ships won't be going nowhere fast that's for sure. We were just about ready to beam down the first medical team to your position. I assume you still need help down there?"

"Yes, Scotty, and the quicker they can get down here the better. Good work and I'll see you when I get back onboard."

"Aye, Capt'n. Enterprise out."

Kirk and Spock turned around as the whine of the transporter sounded, the light fading to reveal a group of medical personnel, all loaded down with medical gear. Upon appearing, McCoy got up from one of the other victims he was looking over and walked over. He quickly addressed the group, telling them what some of the injured suffered from and possible injuries to others that he had found that they would need to check for. After talking with them for a few minutes, McCoy moved away, letting them rush in and get to work, while he walked over to rejoin Kirk and Spock.

Kirk didn't give McCoy the chance to say anything, still angry about his earlier behavior.

"Bones, how could you act like that? I've never seen you display such callous behavior with a life before."

"Captain, I didn't see the reason in risking my own life when the medical response team would arrive any minute. They can provide better care than I could, even if they were not here immediately. If I were injured, I would just increase the people that they would have to deal with, possibly slow'n 'em down."

Kirk had to admit that McCoy had a point. Still, he just couldn't forgive the blatant disregard for life that McCoy had shown a short while ago. It bothered him to see his friend acting so unlike himself. Whatever was wrong with Bones, it was obviously a lot deeper than Kirk had originally figured.

"You know what I think, Bones? I think you don't care about your patients or anyone who could be hurt and in need of help. You clearly didn't care about the people here."

Kirk knew that if he had said that to the normal Doctor McCoy the man would have been hurt and angry to hear that Kirk would even suggest that he didn't care about his patients. As it was, the McCoy standing in front of him simply continued to watch him, not even batting an eye at Kirk's words.

"That's about right, Captain."

At this statement, Spock decided to step in and finally break whatever vow of silence he had put himself under. He reached out and grabbed Kirk's arm, taking the captain by surprise and stopping the words on his tongue. Spock looked at McCoy, a calculating look in his eye as he scrutinized the doctor.

"What do you mean, Doctor?"

"Simple, Mister Spock. I don't care for my patients. I don't feel anything for anyone. It's like the captain said."

"Does this mean you are not experiencing any emotions at all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fascinating."

Kirk had to cut in at this point because, while Spock seemed to understand something, he was still hopelessly lost.

"Wait, are we talking about no emotions like with a Vulcan?"

"No, Captain. I believe, unlike Vulcans who have emotions, but choose to suppress them, the doctor has no emotions present at all."

"But that can't be true, Spock. Just a moment ago he called us his friends. That has to mean he has some feelings about us.

McCoy look at him blandly and Kirk felt like he was about to get a lecture like those he received back at the Academy.

"Captain, I did say you were my friends, but that doesn't mean I actually have any feelings for either of you. I said you were my friends based on the fact that you have proven to be so in the past. I figured that, even though I no longer have the emotional attachment to both of you, you would still remain my friends until one or both of you proved otherwise."

Kirk sighed. This was a lot in such a short time. As much as he wanted to continue this conversation, he had other matters to tend to first. The other medics were starting to try and listen in on their conversation. They needed to go somewhere private for this.

"Alright, enough for now. We'll figure this out later. For now, I have two ships of drunken Andorians and Tellarites to deal with. Spock, come with me to the Enterprise. Bones...stay here for now and help with the other doctors and nurses, then beam back to the Enterprise. All of us can meet in my quarters once we're done."

Spock nodded his head in agreement while McCoy just turned around and headed towards the response team. Kirk watched him go and then lined himself up with Spock. Pulling out his communicator, he contacted the Enterprise and had the two of them beamed up.

* * *

It turned out that it took longer for Kirk to clean up the Andorians' and Tellarites' dispute than he had originally thought it would. It went from the throwing of simple insults, although not so simple in the Tellarites' case, to one accusing the other of thievery, which was proven false in the end. The drunken state of both parties was so great that Kirk was surprised they could even hold their ships in orbit, although he was somewhat grateful that only one of the missed shots had struck the station and not all of them. After the whole thing finished and they were able to tow both ships closer to the station for repairs, it was so late in the evening that Kirk decided it would be best for everyone to just get some rest and meet up the next day.

So that's how Kirk found both Spock and McCoy in his quarters early that next morning. He still felt tired and yet, both of them looked fresh and ready for whatever was to come. It was almost enough to tick him off. Almost.

As Spock and McCoy took the seats in front of his desk, with him sitting behind it, Kirk decided to start them all off.

"Alright, Bones, how did Sickbay do with the injured from yesterday's...accident."

"Only a few were transported to the Enterprise for emergency care. We had two deaths total, four seriously injured, and ten with minor wounds that were treated here or down on the station when we got to them."

"Could have been worse."

"It always could have been worse, Captain."

Kirk blinked. That was an almost Bonesish statement that the doctor had made, except for the toneless way in which it was spoken. He was really starting to miss the way McCoy had been, before whatever it is that caused him to be like this.

"How did...you do in Sickbay, Bones?"

He'd never had to question his CMO before, but after the way he acted on the station, he just wasn't sure how this new McCoy would react to anything. Especially in Sickbay where patients had to be cared for.

"I worked on all of the seriously injured, performing surgeries on two while the others only needed the standard treatments to their injuries. They all pulled through, though we lost one before we could get him on the Enterprise in time."

Kirk nodded his head slowly. He had reviewed the report Nurse Chapel had sent in. In it she had said that Doctor McCoy went about his duties normally. The only difference she stated was that when McCoy finished healing a massive injury in somebody, he would ensure that that person would live before quickly moving on to the next patient, leaving the rest of the injuries to other nurses and staff to fix. He would also not return to check up on a patient after everything was done. He had left for his quarters once none of the patients were in critical condition any longer. None of the normal, sociable doctor was seen. Kirk inwardly sighed, knowing that the present McCoy lacked the spirit that made Bones who he was. He would treat patients if he had to, but that was it.

Spock, as if sensing the mood that Kirk was sinking into, changed the topic of the conversation.

"Captain, I believe I know what has happened to Doctor McCoy."

Kirk looked up at Spock in shock. This was definitely news to him. McCoy just leaned back in his chair, a detached focus settling in his eyes as he listened to Spock and Kirk speak.

"What, Spock? What did this to McCoy?"

"I'm afraid I cannot give you details yet, Captain. There is still one thing I would like to do first, to make sure my assessment is correct."

"What do you need?"

With this Spock looked over at McCoy.

"I wish to initiate a mind-meld with the doctor."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still nothing.**

* * *

"Why, Mister Spock?"

Kirk and Spock turned to McCoy, who seemed to have suddenly gained some interest in the discussion and was now looking at Spock expectantly.

"I believe it may provide insight into what has caused your current condition. It may also provide a means of undoing it."

"But I don't know anything about this."

"Perhaps not consciously, Doctor, however your subconscious might hold the answer. Will you permit me to look into your mind?"

McCoy leaned back in his chair, considering Spock. Kirk knew not to say anything, after all, this was not permission he had the right to give. However, he did wonder what would happen if McCoy refused the meld. Kirk didn't see any reason why he would, but if it did happen, their options for solving this mystery lessened considerably. Spock wouldn't force a meld if the doctor didn't want it and there would be nothing Kirk could do to fix it.

Today seemed to be going in Kirk's favor though.

"Alright, if you think it will settle whatever ideas you've got going on, then fine."

Kirk let out a sigh of relief and noticed that a little tension seemed to leave Spock's body as well. Eager for the chance of getting some answers, he smiled at his friends in front of him, looking at them both in turn.

"When should we start then, gentlemen?"

"As soon as possible, Captain. I believe that Sickbay would be the proper setting, that way Doctor McCoy's vitals can be monitored during the meld. I am not sure what effect a mind meld will have on the doctor since it is unclear what I may find once inside his mind."

"Very well then. Spock, McCoy, report to Sick bay and get everything set up. I'll join you in a few moments."

With those words, Spock immediately rose from his seat and walked through the doors without another look back. McCoy moved less quickly, but was soon following Spock out of the doors and down the hall.

Kirk watched them go before turning to the computer terminal at his desk. He had some final checks to do on the station clean-up operation before he could make his way to Sickbay himself.

* * *

Sickbay was relatively calm when Kirk walked in about thirty minutes later. There were still some patients from the accident lying on a few of the biobeds, nurses flitting around them as they checked on their condition and scribbling down notes as they went by. As Kirk looked around, he was unable to locate Spock or McCoy in the immediate area.

"Spock? Bones?"

"In here, Captain."

The answer had come from an open door further into Sickbay. Walking through it, Kirk found a room with a single biobed in it. McCoy was currently lying down on it with Spock standing beside him, Nurse Chapel messing with some settings on the monitor. Kirk walked over to stand on the other side of McCoy, facing Spock as the Vulcan turned his attention to the captain and answering his unspoken question.

"We decided that it would be best to isolate the doctor and myself during the process of the mind meld so as not to interfere with the other patients in Sickbay should the doctor come out of the experience with unexpected results."

"Unexpected results, Spock?"

"Captain, it is difficult to predict Doctor McCoy's actions when he is himself. With his current condition there is no clear way of knowing how he will react after the meld has been completed."

The captain smirked as he turned his attention to Nurse Chapel. She moved to face Kirk, though she kept casting worried glances at McCoy as he lay quiet on the bed, his eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Everything's set, Captain. Mister Spock may begin whenever he is ready."

Kirk leaned over McCoy, capturing the attention of the doctor's dull blue eyes as they looked towards him.

"Are you ready, Bones?"

"Yes, Captain. Mister Spock may begin."

Spock walked around the biobed, standing behind McCoy and placing both of his hands along the psi points located on either side of the doctor's head. McCoy closed his eyes as the words to begin the mind meld were spoken.

"My mind to your mind...my thoughts to your thoughts."

* * *

Spock drifted through McCoy's mind, finding the utter emptiness and darkness that surrounded him a bit unnerving. He recalled the few times he had melded with the doctor before. In those instances, the doctor's mind had barraged him with emotions and thoughts that were barely held in check by the doctor's will. Looking around now, Spock couldn't feel even the barest trace of any kind of emotion. With no other choice, he delved deeper.

As he searched, Spock could sense McCoy watching him from the darkness. The only reason he could think of for the doctor deigning to manifest himself in his own mind was that McCoy was refusing to cooperate and help him find the answers he sought. It was as this thought entered into his mind that Spock stumbled across the doctor's memories.

A computer terminal, much like one that could be found anywhere on the Enterprise, appeared out of the darkness. Casually walking up to it, Spock began to flick and toggle with some of the switches, a picture jumping into focus on a screen hovering in the air behind the terminal.

"I see you've finally found it."

Spock turned around to face the figure of McCoy that had appeared behind him, taking in the blank expression and crossed arms as the doctor stared at him without a hint of emotion in his being.

"Indeed. You have also chosen to join me it seems."

"Yeah, though I probably shouldn't."

Spock arched an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"My presence encourages you to continue."

"Is this a negative thing?"

"Yes and no. It will negate what was done, but in the end, it has to happen. I'm still a doctor. I know what needs to be done, but I can't handle it without help. My memories should lead you straight to the problem."

"Thank you, Doctor. And know that I would have continued whether you chose to reveal yourself or not."

He turned back to the terminal without another word and scanned through the memories, trying to find answers. As he skimmed through them, Spock began to notice some that differed from the rest.

While most of the memories seemed normal, some of the more recent ones appeared fractured or broken in some way, as if the doctor had trouble comprehending them clearly. As he studied the broken memories, Spock came to the realization that the breaks represented a lack of cohesion between the doctor's emotions and the events happening in the memory. As he continued, the fractures gradually became worse until he reached the memory concerning the moment of McCoy's emotional breakdown in his office. This memory was splintered like a shattered mirror, the image being projected barely discernable through the many cracks that permeated it.

When Spock tried to continue past the memory, he was suddenly struck with a mental blow, as if he had just run into a brick wall. The screen that had displayed the memories simply showed blankness, so Spock reached out mentally, pushing against the wall that had been erected around this single obscured memory.

The barrier gave a bit under his probe, but remained strong. Spock knew he couldn't simply crash through the wall with his mental strength. The results of such an action would prove disastrous and harmful to the doctor's mental health.

"Doctor, you must let me in."

The image of the doctor that he had been talking to earlier stepped next to him, staring at him intensely as Spock kept his concentration on the barrier. McCoy's stiff tone of voice showed that he was not going to give in to Spock without a fight.

"Why should I?"

"I wish to understand what has happened to you."

"If I help you take down that wall, I could end up worse than I am now."

"I will not let that happen."

"How can I trust you? How do I know you can help me? I know how you are with things like this. You can't-"

"LEONARD!"

McCoy's mouth slammed shut at the shout while Spock continued in a stressed voice, the effort of keeping constant pressure on the wall beginning to wear down on him.

"I am your friend. I will not leave you until whatever strain you are under is gone. You must trust me to handle this. It is clear you need help and I am giving it to you. No matter what is behind this barrier, I will help you to overcome it. Will you let me in?"

McCoy stared at Spock for a few moments before his image began to flicker. Before he vanished completely, he let out a pained whisper.

"I'm counting on you, Spock."

The second McCoy vanished, the barrier did as well. Spock had to grit his teeth and mentally brace himself under the sudden onslaught of emotions that flooded free from its constraint.

Fear. Despair. Anger. Helplessness. Shame. Anxiety.

Everything vanished from the room except for these emotions. They swirled around Spock as he worked to move through them. He had to find the source.

Suddenly, a figure appeared before him, curled up on the ground. Making his way to it, Spock found that it was McCoy, crying as he suffered under emotions he was no longer in control of. Kneeling down next to him, Spock addressed the doctor in controlled tones, trying not to let the surge of emotions overcome him.

"Doctor, what is causing this?"

McCoy opened his eyes and turned them on Spock, the tears sliding down his face in rivulets, his voice pained and hoarse.

"They're gone, Spock. I can't feel them. They're gone."

"What is gone?"

"Happiness, care, humor. I can't feel them anymore, Spock. I can't even _remember_ what they feel like. It's all gone."

Spock began to put the pieces together with this new information. The doctor's behavior the last week. The emotional breakdown. The sudden lack of emotion in the past day. It all started to make sense, but he couldn't focus on it right then. There was McCoy to work with first.

"Doctor, I need you to focus. Control your emotions."

"I can't, Spock. They're too strong."

"They are your emotions, Doctor. They are the same ones you've always had. They only have as much control as you let them have. You need to channel them. Focus on an available emotion and use it to control the strength of the others."

Spock could feel McCoy fighting for control. He had stopped crying and the emotions swirling angrily in the air seemed to slow, still present, but growing dimmer in their intensity. Sitting up with one hand on Spock's arm, McCoy seemed to draw strength from his friend's presence. The anger and annoyance in the air seemed to grow in strength, beating down the other emotions until they were a weak underlying thrum in the background.

Getting to his feet, McCoy scowled at the air as if he was daring the other emotions to show themselves again. Spock rose as well, using the moment to work on rebuilding his emotional shields.

"Alright, Spock. I think I can handle this for now. It's time you got outta my head."

Spock raised an eyebrow at McCoy's growl, but complied, slowly backing out of the meld and into his own mind once again. As he left though, he knew that McCoy's new control would only last so long before it weakened again. They had to find away to restore McCoy fully before he could be completely whole again.

* * *

Kirk watched Spock and McCoy slip into the mind meld. He knew the two men would probably be under for quite awhile so he took up a seat in the corner of the room and turned his attention to the monitor over the biobed. Nothing fluctuated from its norm, so the first step seemed to have gone off without a hitch. Now all he had to do was wait.

As one hour flowed into two, Kirk began to get restless. He was never one for patience and it showed as he paced the room a number of times before finally wandering into the main Sickbay.

He tried talking to a few of the nurses on duty, but they were too busy to give him much of their attention. So he turned to Nurse Chapel. She calmly answered his questions: how Sickbay was doing with McCoy being off duty, how the patients were coming along, and whether or not he could end the diet regimen McCoy still had him on. That last one was still a no. After about thirty minutes, she seemed to have had enough and told him that he was to either leave Sickbay or go sit in the room with McCoy and Spock. Sighing, he turned and trudged back towards the private room.

He only made it four steps though when the power flickered and dimmed. Kirk paused and frowned up at the lights. A minute passed and then the power flickered again and died. He waited a moment, but when it became obvious that the power wasn't coming back he quickly walked over to a comm unit and slammed his hand on it. Nothing.

So ship communications were down too. _Damn._

Just then his communicator chirped.

_Well at least something works._

Flipping the device open, Kirk looked around Sickbay. Emergency lighting was on, but the nurses were fluttering over their patients and checking equipment, finding what still worked and what was shut down. Like his communicator, most handheld devices seemed to still be working, but things like the biobeds were completely dark.

Kirk's mind settled briefly on Spock and McCoy before assuring himself that they'd be fine. If anything Nurse Chapel would make sure to look in on them when she had the chance.

"Kirk here."

"This is Lieutenant Fowler in Engineering, Captain."

"Where's Scotty?"

"Mister Scott beamed over to the station, Captain. He wanted to oversee repairs there."

_Of course._

"Alright then Lieutenant, can you tell me what happened to the power in my ship?"

"Well, sir, we're not su-"

An explosion could be heard over the line and Kirk's whole body tensed, prepared to spring into action.

"Lieutenant? Lieutenant Fowler are you there?"

There was no answer and Kirk cursed as he shut the communicator.

"Nurse Chapel!"

Nurse Chapel looked up from the work she was doing when she heard him call her.

"Yes, sir?"

"An explosion went off in Engineering and I can't get a response. I need you to send some medics down there now."

Chapel simply nodded and set to work, calling on two nurses to gather their equipment and follow her. The doors weren't working either so they had to help Kirk pry open the doors from their closed position before all four set off quickly for Engineering.

* * *

Spock opened his eyes to a dark room. The emergency lighting dimly lit the room and his eyes quickly adjusted. Removing his hands from the doctor's face, Spock moved to the empty chair sitting beside the biobed, patiently waiting for McCoy to awaken while he finished reestablished his mental barriers, his face once again smoothing into the unemotional state he kept it in.

It didn't take long for McCoy to begin rustling around on the bed. Groaning, he raised a hand to his head and opened his eyes. He froze for just a second before his eyes moved around the room, settling on Spock beside his bed.

"S-Spock?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"What's happened?"

Spock noted that the doctor seemed to have chosen fear as his emotion of choice for this situation.

"I do not know. Like you, I have only just come out of the mind meld."

And like that, the fear was gone.

"Damn it, Spock , it was just a simple question. You didn't have to go and be all smart-assed about it."

"I was not trying to be, Doctor."

The doctor's emotions flipped again.

"I know. I'm sorry, Spock, I didn't mean it. I can't believe I said that to you. And you just helped me too. You must think I'm horrible, behaving like what you did didn't matter."

"Doctor. You must remember what I said in the meld. Control your emotions before they become too much to bear again."

McCoy nodded mutely, sadness etched onto his face as he rose from the bed and dangled his legs over the edge, staring at the floor.

The doors to the room slid open with a scraping sound and both men glanced over. Spock's eyes narrowed at the sight that greeted them.

Standing in the doorway were three tall, cloaked figures. From what Spock could see, not a single piece of flesh was left uncovered; all three wearing identical pieces of black clothing and gloves, their faces shrouded by the hoods of their cloaks and a black cloth that covered their nose and mouth. He stepped in front of the biobed, placing himself between the figures and McCoy.

"Identify yourselves."

None of the figures spoke. Instead, they stepped quickly into the room, the lead figure heading straight for Spock while the other two hung back near the doorway. Spock met the being head-on, dodging around the figure and raising his hand to deliver a nerve pinch. The cloaked figure responded quickly, turning and deflecting Spock's arm while slamming a punch into his abdomen, causing the Vulcan to stumble backwards in pain.

Without giving Spock time to recover, the figure pushed him against the far wall, pinning him with an arm against the throat while motioning to his accomplices near the door. The two moved away from the door, heading directly for McCoy as Spock struggled against his opponent's strength, his free arm reaching up and around towards the neck. Settling on the area, he delivers the pinch, and is silently shocked when it has no effect, the figure simply shrugging it off and pressing his arm harder into Spock's throat, effectively choking the Vulcan.

McCoy, summoning all of his anger, grabs the chair still sitting beside him and drags it over the biobed. Hefting it over his head, he quickly moves away from the grasp of the other two figures and brings the chair crashing over the upper back of the one holding Spock. The two McCoy had dodged before grab him from behind and drag him away as he struggles against their hold. A pressure on his shoulder and the hiss of a hypospray is all that alerts McCoy that they've injected him with something before he blacks out.

The being pinning Spock to the wall momentarily loosens his hold following McCoy's attack and Spock uses the opening to grab at the cloth covering the figure's face. Tearing it off he gazes at the person underneath just before the figure quickly backs away, rejoining his companions. Before Spock can react, the assailant whips out a handheld controller and presses one of the buttons, leaving Spock unable to prevent the three figures and McCoy from vanishing in sparkling beams of energy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine, but I do enjoy making use of the characters. The possibilities are endless.**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I love reading them and it makes me happy to know you all enjoy this story so much. Keep letting me know what you think! Also, sorry for the late update. I really wanted to get this up sooner than this, but college classes interfered. I hope to be back on a regular schedule again from now on. Thanks for being patient!**

* * *

Kirk and the nurses made their way to Engineering, their progress hampered by the absence of power through the ship. They quickly slipped down the Jefferies tubes and worked together to get sealed doors open, other crew members stepping aside to let them pass or to offer a helping hand when they could.

It took some time, but they finally arrived in front of the doors of Engineering. The area was deserted, Kirk remembering that only a skeleton crew had been on duty while the others were on shore leave or helping repairs on the station. With a practiced motion, having had to do it several times before, Kirk and Nurse Chapel worked in tandem, prying the doors open with great effort until they could all make their way inside.

The first thing Kirk noticed was the lack of sound. Engineering was always full of noise, most of it normally consisting of the pulsing of the engines or the mutterings of the engineers, the loudest normally being Scotty. Walking into Engineering now, the silence was almost deafening, wrapping around the group like a blanket. Not a soul could be seen and the emergency lights were dim, making them inadequate to counter the darkness in the large area. His guard up, Kirk pulled out a flashlight and his phaser, scanning the area as the three nurses pulled out their own lights. Without a word and with a small hand motion from Kirk the four split up, searching the area for the crew that had been on duty.

Slowly making his way through the engine room, Kirk flashed his light at every dark corner he came across, the nagging sense that something was wrong growing with every step. The fact that he had come across no one since arriving was unsettling, not to mention the fact that he had found nothing since searching either. No wounded crewmen and no sign of the explosion. It was wrong. No matter where the explosion had been, it was highly unlikely that all of the people in the area had gotten caught in the blast. The odds were probably astronomical. Kirk mused that Spock would probably have been able to tell him the exact odds if he were there, but for now Kirk had to rely on his gut instinct. A gut instinct that was telling him the situation was off and that he needed to be alert. As he rounded the corner of a large metallic structure, Kirk's instinct proved right once again.

On the open floor in front of him, bound back-to-back together in pairs, were the Engineering crew, all laid out on the floor. Kirk quickly rushed over and crouched next to the closest pair, his fingers pressing against the man's throat as he held his breath, dreading what he may find. A moment passed and then he felt it. A pulse, albeit a faint one, but it was there. Checking the other man next he found a pulse there too. Kirk could only assume that the same went for the others in the area.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Kirk stood up and turned away, putting away his phaser and grabbing his communicator so that he could contact the nurses. As he raised the communicator to his mouth, a sound from the shadows made him pause and look around. It had been faint, only a small rustling noise, as if pieces of fabric were being rubbed against each other, and Kirk was about to dismiss it as being nothing when he heard it again, this time closer and right behind him.

Kirk whirled around, his light cutting through the shadows, showing him that nothing but empty space surrounded him. He stepped forward cautiously, making his way past the unconscious crewmen and into a darker section of the area, casting the light and his eyes around slowly as he tried to find the source of the sound. The silence pressed in on him again, seemingly more encompassing than before and he cast a quick glance behind him to make sure the engineers were still where he had left them.

"I hardly think they are worth your concern at this point."

Kirk's attention snapped back to the gloom around him at the sound of the softly whispered, but undeniably masculine voice. His sense of unease growing, Kirk reached for his phaser, inwardly cursing when he found it missing. He froze where he was standing, not wanting to go further without a weapon and not willing to go back in case it put the engineers in more danger. A clatter of metal against metal sounded at his feet and Kirk lowered his light towards the floor, revealing his phaser lying broken in half on the ground. A quiet, but darkly amused laugh reverberated through the air, the sound seeming to come from everywhere at once. Kirk's annoyance and anger grew until he finally decided to try to do what he could to recapture control of the situation.

"Enough! I demand to know who you are and what you've done to my ship and crew!"

The laughter abruptly died and before Kirk could react a shadow off to his left separated from the others and flashed past him. Kirk winced and grabbed at his arm as he felt the bite of a knife slice through it. The wound wasn't that deep but blood flowed readily from it and through Kirk's fingers. He quickly swung around, attempting to keep an eye on his attacker, but the man had already blended into the shadows again.

"You do not command me, _Captain._ Do not make the mistake of thinking me like one of your petty crew members."

The voice was controlled, but Kirk could hear the underlying hint of malice behind them. It was apparent that whoever this man was, he didn't take too well to authority, or at least not Kirk's authority.

Letting his arms fall to his sides, Kirk glanced at his bloodied hand briefly before straightening himself, ignoring the slight tinge of pain the movement caused from the wound. It was time for this stranger to learn that a little pain wasn't going to deter him from getting the answers he wanted.

"That may be, but you're still on my ship, and as Captain I have the right to know anything that happens under my command. Now, would you like to show yourself so I have something to speak to besides open air, or do you prefer to keep hiding in the shadows like a coward?"

The room fell into silence again as Kirk waited, his body tensing in case another attack was sparked by his confident words. Minutes passed and when no response seemed forthcoming Kirk panned his light around the area again. He had almost turned completely around when the beam of light revealed a dark figure standing next to the wall to the right of him.

The person's nondescript clothing didn't give much away as to his identity. Covering him from head to toe in form-fitting black cloth, his head was obscured by a large hood that connected to a cloak hanging freely around his body. Although he couldn't see the figure's eyes, Kirk knew the man was staring at him and as he glanced downwards as the glint of a large and crude knife caught his eye from where it was being loosely held in a gloved hand. Blood, _his_ blood, slid down the blade, dripping silently to the ground, and Kirk shifted his gaze back to the hood and the darkened shadow within, his body refusing to relax.

"Thank you."

The captain's voice was tense and filled with unmasked sarcasm as he addressed the silent man before him. He attempted to discreetly raise the light to lighten the shadows of the figure's face, but the man simply ducked his head down, keeping his features well hidden in the prevailing darkness.

"My pleasure. I figured it was the least I could do, considering."

The hand holding the knife suddenly moved and Kirk reflexively took a step back and readied himself for an attack. The man only proceeded to wipe the knife on his sleeve, cleaning the blood from it with ease. Kirk scowled when an amused laugh sounded from the man.

"What did you do to those crewmen?"

Kirk gestured to where the engineers slumped unconsciously against each other on the floor. The cloaked man stopped his cleaning and the infinitesimal tilt of his head showed Kirk that he was looking in the direction that the captain had indicated.

"Knocked out. May take a while to come out of, but they should be fine. Although you may want to train them better. They were much too easy to take down."

Kirk ignored this jab at his crew and pushed further.

"And my ship?"

"It needed to be disabled. Makes the job easier."

Kirk waited for more, but as the silence dragged on it became apparent that the only answer he was going to receive was the one he had been given. He shifted on his feet, eyeing the figure in front of him suspiciously. The man's behavior was contradictory with his earlier actions. To go from berating and attacking Kirk to calmly answering his questions without complaint just didn't seem right.

"Why are you telling me this?"

This seemed to be the question the man was waiting for as Kirk could all but see the twisted smile directed at him from under that hood. He frowned as he felt the sudden change in atmosphere, as everything seemed to still around him and a chill worked its way through his body.

"Because you are too late, Captain."

The man darted forward without warning, the knife in his grasp swinging through the air in a downward arch. Kirk stumbled backwards from the sudden attack, but the knife still managed to rip into the front of his uniform, leaving a large slash across his chest. Kirk hissed as the blade cut through into his skin and backed off a step more, using the distance to size up his opponent and look for an opening to attack. His attacker took no such time and lunged forward with the knife without any hesitation. Kirk quickly sidestepped and dodged the knife, aiming a fist at the figure's head. It connected, but didn't seem to faze the man, only causing him to shift sideways a step before he turned to face the captain again. With a sudden change in tactics the figure swung his free fist at Kirk, the movement so quick that the captain had no time to react before it slammed into his face.

Kirk staggered from the force behind the hit, momentarily seeing stars as he tried to focus on his attacker. The cloaked figure used Kirk's second of disorientation to circle behind him, wrapping an arm around the captain's neck and applying pressure to cut off his air. Kirk grunted and attempted to break free from the hold, but the arm refused to budge no matter what he did or how he struggled. The pressure on his neck increased until Kirk's vision started to fade to blackness and his strength slowly left him, his efforts to fight back becoming feeble and altogether useless against the man's iron grip. As Kirk tried to stay conscious he heard a sinister, almost gloating chuckle from the man behind him.

"Good-bye, Captain."

Kirk suddenly found himself pushed free from the choke-hold and he stumbled forward as he took a long gasp for air. Turning around, Kirk's face met with a powerfully clenched fist and he lurched backwards, his head slamming against one of the walls behind him. He slid down the wall slowly as he lost all awareness of his surroundings and blacked out.

* * *

Spock closed the communicator, the snap sounding hollow in the darkness. He was still standing in the private room that had been used for the doctor, although there was no longer any sign of anyone having been in there except himself now. After the attack and kidnapping of the doctor, Spock had stared in shock and surprise at the spot where McCoy had vanished, which quickly changed to an angry determination as his thoughts raced. His failed attempt to contact the captain made him pause for a moment, but he finally decided that he couldn't waste anymore time. He needed to get to work and there was nothing he could do in Sickbay.

Spock glanced down at the fabric he still held firmly in his grasp, his thumb stroking the material as he pictured the shadowed face of his attacker. Gathering himself, Spock strode purposely through the doors, into the main area of Sickbay, and then out into the dim corridors beyond, not taking the time to spare a glance at anyone else around him. The hallways were relatively vacant, the only people he passed hurrying off to other destinations, possibly trying to sort out the problem with the ship. Spock had other concerns to focus on besides the Enterprise at the moment though.

It didn't take him long to reach his quarters and as he walked up to the doors he quickly threaded his fingers along the seam and pushed them apart with minimal effort, revealing the darker than normal space inside. Spock strode into the room, making his way straight to his computer terminal. Like the rest of the ship, nothing but the emergency lights seemed to be in operation and this was reflected in the unresponsive computer in front of him. He only gave this a moment of notice before switching his attention to a wall panel in the corner of the room, casually ripping it away to expose the wiring underneath. Spock threw the offending wall panel to the side and set to work on the machinery inside, pulling wires from certain connections and rerouting them to suit his purpose. The emergency lights in his room, as well as the ones in the outside corridor, dimmed and blacked out, plunging the area into completely darkness, which was quickly accompanied by the surprised gasps of the crewmen wandering the hallway as their vision vanished. Spock ignored all of this and instead turned towards the center of his room where his computer terminal now glowed with a subdued, but present light as it finally received power and started working again.

* * *

The repairs on Starbase 14 were almost done, the only thing left to really be accomplished was cleanup. Scotty grudgingly looked around the area, surveying the finished work with no small amount of displeasure. With the amount of time that they'd been working on the damage, which wasn't very long, and the limited supplies they had available, the best the work crews had been able to do was block the breach in the side of the station and patch up the holes in the floor and ceiling made from the resulting blast. It wasn't pretty, but it did the job and made it possible for people to traverse the area safely. Scotty would have liked to take the time and smooth out the repairs a bit more as he hated leaving any job without whatever he was working on looking better than it had been before, but he had to make do with what he could. Starfleet was sending in a technical team to finish the work to the structure and install any upgrades that were required.

Scotty stepped back from the seal that had been placed over the hole in the station, finishing his last minute tinkering and checks of the section, and turned to the rest of his team of engineers that were spread out behind him working on their own projects. He surveyed their work for a minute before gruffly addressing them, catching their attention.

"Alright, lads! Let's finish up and get back to the ship. Not much we can do now but wait for Starfleet to get their hands on her."

This statement was met with the few grumbles and heavy sighs that always accompanied the loss of interesting work to others. Scotty had to give a small smile at his engineers. He was proud of their willingness to work and see a job to completion, even if it was during their shore leave time. He was wondering how many would join him in continuing repairs, despite Starfleet's orders to stand aside for now, when a shout drew his attention.

"Mister Scott!"

All heads turned in the direction of the voice, where an ensign was standing by a large window that looked out into space, his eyes fixed firmly on something outside. Scotty quickly walked up to him, taking note of the urgency and alarm in the man's voice.

"What is it, lad?"

"The Enterprise, sir. She's dark!"

Scotty turned to look out the window himself and quickly located the Enterprise. It was indeed dark, not a single light could be seen coming from her and she seemed to be slowly drifting through space. Scotty frowned in concern and puzzlement, his mind immediately telling him that something was wrong.

"I think we better be gettin' back to the transporters, gentlemen. Seems the Enterprise needs us more than we're needed here."

With that Scotty quickly ran back in the direction of the transporters, his mind running through possible causes for this situation and wondering what could be going on with his lady now.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Kirk heard as he drifted back to consciousness was noise. It was loud and surrounded him from where he lay on what he assumed was a bed. The air was cold as he slowly breathed it in and in the back of his mind the observation struck him as odd. The air shouldn't be this cold. It was wrong. But why?

As he attempted to gather his thoughts, the voices around him started to clear, manifesting themselves into the controlled bark of orders that seemed to be directed at the bodies he felt rushing around him. He sensed a presence drift closer to him and was aware, even through his closed eyes, that someone was leaning over his body.

Recent memories suddenly came flooding into his mind and he snapped his eyes open, lunging upright, his arm reaching out to deflect any attack from the enemy he faced.

"Captain!"

Kirk blinked in confusion at the familiar, but strained female voice. His vision clearing from the illusion of his cloaked attacker, he stared at his hand wrapped around the throat of Nurse Chapel. The hint of fear and shock in her eyes after the sudden burst of activity from her patient morphed into desperation and a silent plea as her hands struggled to release his tight grip on her.

Kirk quickly released his grasp on her throat and she lifted a free hand to rub softly at her neck, attempting to soothe the small ache that had started.

"Sorry, Nurse."

Looking around the room, Kirk noticed that the only source of light in the room came from the few flashlights being held by the personnel hurrying around. The rest of the room was bathed in an inky blackness, the light of the emergency lights noticeably absent. It took a moment, but he soon recognized the layout of Sickbay around him, the other biobeds occupied by what he could only assume were the engineers that had been down in Engineering with him. They all appeared to be relatively conscious now, as most were arguing with their nurses, and he picked up snatches of the conversations to piece together that that they were trying to persuade the doctors to release them so that they could return to Engineering as soon as possible. Kirk returned his attention back to Nurse Chapel, who had proceeded to run a scanner over his head as he was getting his bearings.

"What happened?"

Nurse Chapel's gaze flickered briefly to his own before returning back to the scanner in her hand.

"I think you could answer that better than I can, Captain. The nurses and I found you and the other crewmen a couple hours ago. You were all unconscious, but you were the only one who had any noticeable injuries. We treated you as best as we could before deciding to move everyone back here for further work."

Kirk winced as he swung his legs over the biobed and righting himself completely, his hand reaching up to rub at the back of his head.

"What happened to the lights?"

Nurse Chapel snapped her scanner shut with a click and met his eyes seriously.

"Soon after we found you passed out on the ground in Engineering they all went offline. Not really sure why, but you can ask Mr. Scott when you have the chance. He's down there now."

Kirk felt his mood lighten at her words and hopped off of the infirmary bed, stretching his stiff muscles.

"So Scotty's back on board?"

Chapel sighed heavily and leaned her hip against the bed, her arms crossed tightly against her chest as she surveyed the rest of the room. The line of her shoulders was tense and her mouth turned down in a barely concealed frown. Kirk tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder, offering silent support while also urging her to voice whatever was bothering her. She seemed to collect herself quickly upon his touch, as if remembering where she was and who with.

"Captain, Mr. Scott has informed me that we're steadily losing life support. The internal temperature is dropping about seven degrees every thirty minutes. Oxygen levels are dropping as well, but with the small amount of crewmembers actually onboard right now we should still have enough to last us a few days. However, at the rate we're going the cold will kill us before the lack of oxygen ever does."

Kirk grimly nodded as he took in the new information. He couldn't say it was unexpected, what with the power failure on the ship, but it did show the extent to which the ship had been affected. He could only hope that Scotty could handle whatever damage had been done in Engineering before it got too bad.

He grabbed his communicator and a flashlight sitting on a table near the bed, only just then noticing that his uniform shirt was still slashed from his run-in with the attacker. Kirk flashed a small but guilty looking smile back toward Chapel, but she seemed to get the meaning as she returned it with a knowing smile of her own before quickly slipping out of the room. She returned a few moments later with one of his casual green shirts and he took it out of her hands with a small thanks. As he discarded the ruined yellow shirt and pulled on the green one instead, a quick glance over to the nurse revealed that she once again wore a hesitantly worried expression.

"Is there something else I should know, Miss Chapel?"

"Well, sir, I'm not sure if it's anything, but Mister Spock and Doctor McCoy were not in the private room when we got back into Sickbay. I haven't seen a hint of them since we've been back either."

"Strange, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. We'll probably hear from them soon enough."

He gave her one of his confident smiles and she returned it softly before rushing off to see to one of the other patients in the room. With a small sigh, Kirk flipped open his communicator while looking around for his phaser.

"Kirk to Spock. Spock can you hear me?"

There was a moment of silence broken only by the noise of the doctors and nurses working around him before Spock's calm voice came back over the device in his hand.

"Spock here, Captain."

Kirk let a grin steal over his lips at the sound of his Vulcan first officer. There had been a small amount of worry in him after hearing Nurse Chapel say his two best friends had been gone from Sickbay and hearing Spock elevated some of that tension.

"Spock! Where are you? And where is Bones? I thought you two would still be in Sickbay when I returned. Did the meld go ok?"

"The meld went well and without any unexpected complications considering Doctor McCoy's condition, Captain. However, there was an unprecedented occurrence after we finished."

"Yes, it seems the Enterprise has been the target of an act of sabotage that wiped out her power. I was attacked by someone when I went down to Engineering, but whoever it was kept their identity a secret. Scotty is down there now trying to correct whatever the problem is."

There was a pause over the link and Kirk could practically see Spock take in his information with his ever calm expression.

"Indeed, Captain, however the ship's power failure is not the occurrence I was referring to."

"What do you mean?"

"Soon after we came out of the meld, the doctor and I were attacked by three individuals. They were able to subdue me long enough to knock out the doctor and transport off the ship with him."

Kirk clicked on the light in his hand and gave up on locating his lost weapon for now as he charged out of the infirmary's open door, the communicator still grasped tightly in his fist. Anger and worry warred within him over this new information, though he tried not to let it show as he purposefully strode down the corridors.

"Where are you now, Spock?"

"In my quarters."

"I'll be there soon."

The captain broke into a sprint as he closed the connection and made his way towards the necessary Jefferies tube.

* * *

Spock's quarters were painfully obvious as Kirk finally managed to reach level 5. In the all encompassing darkness it was the only source of light in the whole area and he didn't hesitate to make his way straight through the wide open doors. The sight that greeted him wouldn't have been that strange under normal circumstances, with Spock avidly concentrating on his computer terminal, skimming through some unknown data with that stoic Vulcan interest of his. Kirk welcomed the familiarity of the scene if only for the fact that it grounded him at a time where everything seemed up in the air with unknown variables. He wondered briefly how Spock even had the power to browse through a computer terminal, but his need for answers to more pressing questions overrode it.

"Spock. What have you got for me?"

Spock turned his eyes from the computer and focused on Kirk; the hardness in his gaze belying the calmness projected by his body language as he sat in his chair.

"I believe that I have determined the identity of the beings who attacked us."

"Really? Who?"

"The Covilli, Captain."

Kirk was surprised by the declaration to say the least. The idea that the calm and nonviolent beings they had met a few days ago would resort to what seemed like an unprovoked attack on his ship and crew, when they had left on such good terms, seemed unthinkable. Plus, with the treaty attempting to form between the Federation and Covillis II, an attack now could severely damage the planet's standing and any trust they had strived to earn so far, which, considering the logical mind of the Covilli, seemed completely illogical in nature.

"Why them?"

"The main reason for my consideration of the Covilli is that during the altercation and abduction of Doctor McCoy, I was able to remove the face covering of one of our assailants. Without it, I was able to perceive that the person had the distinct purple eyes and vertical eyelids associated with the Covilli race. There is also the kidnapping of Doctor McCoy to consider."

"Bones?"

Kirk was surprised by Spock's mention of the abduction of McCoy as being an integral factor for his deduction. While he had been making his way to his first officer's quarters, he had been thinking about the taking of his CMO and as he thought about it, the fact that Bones had been targeted at all was strange in of itself. Though the doctor was important to the ship, or at least its crew, and certainly its captain, there was no real reason for him to be taken against his will that Kirk could think of.

"Yes, Captain. The three individuals who attacked us in the Sickbay did so for the sole intent of capturing Doctor McCoy, and considering his current condition, I believe there may be some link between the two."

"How so?"

"When I was melded with Doctor McCoy, I discovered that specific sections of his emotions had been suppressed or completely removed. I have not been able to determine exactly how this was accomplished, however the only recent occurrence that could account for it was our meeting on Covillis II. While we were on the planet, the doctor was the only one who went off alone and since leaving, has shown some of the symptoms associated with mental tampering of this type. If, while on Covillis II, the doctor did have certain emotions removed, that would explain his strange behavior and outbursts for the past several days. It would also explain why the doctor's mind tried to deal with the trauma by shutting off the emotion completely."

Kirk sighed in exasperation and not a little bit of annoyance. Everything he learned seemed to create more questions than answers.

"So, you think what happened to Bones, _if_ something did actually happen to Bones on that planet, and _if _it was indeed the Covilli, was somehow the reason behind why they sabotaged my ship, attacked my crew, and kidnapped the doctor? Spock, it just doesn't make sense. The Covilli aren't a violent people. Why would they attack instead of talking first if they really had a problem?"

"I am unsure. I have attempted to research the matter more fully and learn about the society of the planet. The information available is rather insufficient. Until recently the planet was closed off and there are certain aspects of the culture that are still unclear at the present time."

Kirk scowled and crossed his arms as he looked around the room in thought; as if something there would give him the answers he needed. Covillis II had practically been in isolation since the Federation came across them a few years back. As an already well developed planet that had been aware of them before contact had even been made, the need to undergo covert surveillance on the planet and its people had been deemed useless by the Federation in favor of garnering diplomatic relations with the people as fast as possible once it was found they weren't going to start a war with them on sight. In fact, diplomats had probably seen more of Covillis II's culture and inner workings than any researcher had yet been able to. With that thought an idea occurred to Kirk as he quickly turned back to Spock for his opinion.

"What about Ambassador Polestig? He's been there for awhile now. He may know something we don't."

One of Spock's eyebrows lifted as he considered the idea.

"It is possible. The Ambassador would be the most logical source of inside information at this point. If he is willing to talk with us about the matter."

Kirk couldn't suppress the broad smile overtaking his face and he didn't try. They at least had a course of action to work with now. As Spock rose from his seat, Kirk's gaze flickered back to the terminal screen in front of him.

"Spock, how do you have power when the rest of the ship doesn't?"

Before Spock could open his mouth to answer, a beam of light from the doorway shined into the room, blinding Kirk right in the eyes so that he had to raise his arms in a meager attempt at staving off the light. It quickly lowered and in its place stood Mister Scott, his face changing from one of disbelief to annoyance.

"Why am I not surprised. Ach, I should've known. Cannae keep his hands away from a computer for twenty minutes and now he's messin' with my ship!"

Kirk watched his Chief Engineer in confusion as he shifted his attention to the tricorder in his hands, sweeping it around the room before focusing on a wall in the corner, which Kirk just noticed had been ripped open, its internal wiring exposed to the open air. Catching on, Kirk turned to Spock with an amused smirk. For his part, Spock looked unconcerned with what was happening around him as the Scot quickly made his way over to the open panel and began scanning the workings vigorously.

"What did he do, Scotty?"

Scotty didn't even turn around as he addressed Kirk, his tone still annoyed as he worked on reversing whatever Spock had done to it.

"He rerouted every last bit of spare power in the ship is what he did! Couldn't wait ten minutes for me to get back to the ship and try and fix the problem. How do ya expect me to work with the engines when there's no power flowin' through them? Poor things were suffering from two power drains instead of just the one."

As he finished speaking the emergency lights suddenly flickered back to life and the computer terminal dimmed before shutting off. Mister Scott stepped back from the wiring, snapping his scanner closed and making his way back out of the room. Kirk could see the dim lighting restored back to the once completely dark hallways beyond Spock's doorway. Scotty stopped in front of Spock briefly, giving him a stern look.

"I'll be askin' ya not to mess with the wiring again, sir, if that's not too much trouble."

"Of course, Mister Scott."

Scotty gave a quick nod and then quickly walked out of Spock's quarters. Kirk followed him out the door with a smile, Spock following behind him.

"Well Mister Spock, first we'll fix the ship and then we'll pay a visit to our dear Ambassador. Then we find Bones and bring him back."


End file.
